


It's Time You Won

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Tommy fought for Adam and 1 time Adam fought for Tommy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time You Won

**Author's Note:**

> A 5 times fic for Zoodlemouse13 for her birthday tomorrow... Happy Birthday!!!

1.

Tommy stood back and watched them arguing. He ran a hand through his hair as Adam tried to explain what had happened and was getting increasingly frustrated when they continued talking over him. Finally Tommy stepped forward, between management and Adam.

“How about everyone shut up and actually listen to what happened from the guy that it actually happened to. ‘Cause if I’m correct… the only person that can actually be upset by what happened is that guy right?” Tommy asked as he glared at the suits across from him. Turning to Adam, Tommy gestured at the chair behind him and then looked back at the suits. “So are you ready to listen to my side?”

2.

Tommy walked in the hotel room just as a shoe flew at the wall. Letting the door shut behind him, Tommy warily peeked around the corner to see Adam sitting on the bed, his phone on the dresser.

“No, I can’t…” Adam ran his hands through his hair.

 _”Listen Adam, it’s just dinner.”_

“I know, but to be completely honest, I just want to sleep. I haven’t slept in an actual bed in over a month, please,” Adam begged as he dug through his bag for his makeup case. Tommy knew that even though he didn’t want to do it, and was literally begging to not go, he would. He would end up not getting back to the room until well after midnight and then be so exhausted the next day that he would be the twenty nine year old equivalent of a nap-needing three year old. Finally coming around the corner, Tommy pressed his hand against Adam’s, pushing the makeup case back into his bag.

“Lane, Adam’s not going out tonight,” Tommy said as he picked the phone up off the dresser and walked out onto the balcony. “I understand that it’s his job, but has anyone thought about the fact that he is literally living on three hours of sleep a night? Or the fact that Sutan is using way more concealer on the dark circles under Adam’s eyes than he ever has? If they really want to eat a meal with Adam they can have brunch with him tomorrow, after he wakes up. He’ll call you.”

Tommy hung up the phone and walked back inside. Adam was sitting in the same position he had been when Tommy walked in. “Hey, Adam, why don’t you jump in the shower and I’ll order dinner?”

“But what about…” Adam gestured vaguely at the phone in Tommy’s hand.

“I took care of it. Tomorrow you’re meeting them for brunch. But right now, you’re getting in the shower and I’m ordering dinner.” Tommy turned to the phone on the night stand and waved his hand at the bathroom.

Adam smiled as Tommy started rattling off their dinner order and flipping through the pay-per-view.

 

3.

 _”How does it feel when they call you disgusting?”_

 _”Does it bother you when they call you an abomination”_

 _”Is it discouraging when they call you fat?”_

It’s the last one that gets Tommy moving. Pushing himself away from the table, Tommy shakes off Monte’s hand and starts across the room toward the hoard of paparazzi throwing questions at Adam. “Tommy…”

“I’m not doing anything stupid Monte. Just…” Tommy waved a hand at the group of paparazzi crowding around Adam. “I just want to get him out of that.”

Monte nodded as Tommy walked across the room and shouldered his way between Adam and the paparazzi. “Come back to lunch, Adam.”

 _”Adam is this your new boyfriend?”_

 _”How do the other band members deal with your relationship with Mr. Ratliff?”_

Tommy rolled his eyes as he put a hand to Adam’s back and pushed him toward the table.

“Look guys, let him eat lunch, then he’ll answer questions.”

 _”Does Adam’s weight gain bother you at all?_

Tommy felt Adam stiffen under his hand at that question. Clenching his jaw Tommy shoved Adam toward the table and turned around to glare at the pap asking that question.

“Really? You aren’t getting the response you want so you go after his weight? Does that make you feel better about yourself? Making others feel bad?” Tommy asked as he stepped forward, his head cocked slightly. The group took a collective step away from the offending pap, really not wanting to be involved in this, but taking pictures and video for the obvious posting. “How would your mother feel? Hell for that matter how would you feel if someone asked your friend that same question?”

 _”I… well…”_ the man stuttered out as he looked around him at the other paps taking video of his verbal beat down.

“Exactly,” Tommy said as he turned around and walked back to the table, high fiving Neil and patting Adam on the shoulder as he sat down. He missed the small happy smile Adam gave him.

 

4.

Tommy knew something was wrong when he saw Adam’s shoulders tense up. Rising to his feet, Tommy crossed the club quickly, just in time to see the girl throw her drink in Adam’s face.

“What the fuck?” Tommy stepped between them and glared at the girl who stood there with her empty cup in her hand, her boyfriend standing behind her. Grabbing the stack of napkins the bartender set on the bar, Tommy handed them over his shoulder to Adam. “Seriously… what the fuck?”

“Tommy, just let it go,” Adam whispered as he set his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Glaring at the girl one more time Tommy pointed his finger at her.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but that was not necessary.” Tommy turned to follow Adam back to the table as he heard her.

“Then tell your boyfriend to stay away from my boyfriend.”

Tommy turned around to see the guy telling her to shut up. “What?”

“Tell your man to stay away from mine.”

“Honey, that’s not going to be a problem, however let me tell you this, one day you are going to meet someone that isn’t as nice as myself or Adam. It’s not a good idea to be throwing your drinks in people’s faces, no matter the reason,” Tommy said as he turned and walked back to Adam and their table.

 

5.

Tommy felt his back slam into the wall as the fist hit his face. Grunting and bringing his hand up Tommy felt the blood smear under his fingers.

“That all you got?” Tommy sneered as he swung his left fist, connecting with a jaw, hearing and feeling a crack. Tommy wheezed as a knee came up and caught him in the stomach, jolting the breath out of him.

“Fucking queer lover,” came a strained and garbled voice from above as Tommy knelt on the ground trying to catch his breath, watching his blood drip to the pavement. Tommy looked up and sneered.

“Did you forget? You are the opening act for that queer… or should I say you were the opening act,” Tommy said as he pushed himself to his feet. “and if I ever hear you say anything about Adam again, I can guarantee your broken jaw will be the least of your problems.”

Tommy watched as the guy stalked off, his hand pressed to his face. Smirking, Tommy cradled his left hand against his chest and limped into the venue. He really needed to get some ice on his hand… and his ribs. Adam was gonna be pissed.

 

1.

“Tommy! What the hell?” Adam said as Tommy shuffled in the dressing room shutting the door with a wince. Looking up Tommy managed a small pained smile as he grabbed a handful of ice and wrapped it in a towel.

“Had an incident with your opening act…” Tommy said as he slowly lowered himself to the couch, grimacing as he bumped his ribs against the arm.

“What happened?” Adam asked as he wet a wash cloth and began wiping the blood from Tommy’s face.

“He came after me, calling me names, and when I wouldn’t take the bait he hit me. Threw me up against the wall and was gonna hit me again, so I punched him; that’s when he kneed me in the ribs.” Tommy grimaced as he tried to find a comfortable position that didn’t make his ribs hurt.

“What the hell possessed him to come after you?” Adam dabbed at the blood on Tommy’s jaw, gently lifting his chin to get the blood on Tommy’s throat.

“He was hitting on me and I told him that I wasn’t interested. He got angry when I told him I was already involved with someone and he came at me.” Tommy winced as Adam wiped the cloth over the cut on his lip, just as Lane came storming in the room.

“What the fuck happened Ratliff? I have an opening act with a broken jaw and he’s saying you did it!”

“To be completely honest, yeah I did…” Tommy tried to explain but she steam rolled right over him.

“You broke the jaw of our opening act, Tommy. I don’t know how that’s going to go over with management. What in the hell possessed you to punch him? I don’t know if I can save you, they may want you off the tour.” Lane said as she stared down at Tommy as Adam’s hand froze on his face, and Adam turned to stare up at her.

“How about you let him explain what happened?” Adam said quietly as he took Tommy’s left hand in his, turning it gently, making him move his fingers.

“Adam, he broke Jordan’s jaw! How can there be an explanation for that?” Lane put her hands on her hips and looked down at Adam.

“So basically you’re going to take the word of someone that’s been on tour with us for less than a month over the word of someone you have known for nearly three years? Wow Lane, just wow.” Adam turned his back on her, focusing back on Tommy, tugging at his shirt to look at his chest, wincing at the large bruise on Tommy’s stomach.

“It’s not that… Adam…” Lane tried to talk as Adam put his hand up and rose to his feet.

“No, I can’t even believe… he has fought for me every step of the way. Never once has he done anything to compromise this tour or the ones before it. He has always had _your_ back. Standing up for you to people that say bad things about you, standing up to the suits for you, helping you out in any way he can, and this is what he gets?” Adam asked as he glared down at her. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “He’s not off the tour. Jordan is.”

“Adam…”

Tommy just stayed where he was, he didn’t like to see Adam so upset, but he just didn’t have the energy to fight anymore today.

“Lane, how about you ask what happened? Or is that too much to ask?” Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, that’s not too much to ask.” Lane looked at Tommy for the first time since she walked in the room. “What happened Tommy?”

Tommy told her the whole story, not glossing over anything. When he finished he looked over at Adam and smiled lightly as he shrugged.

“Alright, I’ll take care of this. Tommy, I’m sorry.” Lane said as she pressed a hand over Tommy’s. “I really am.”

“It’s alright, you were just doing your job,” Tommy said with a shrug. Adam sat next to him, his arm over Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy let his head fall back on Adam as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you Lane, right now I’m taking Tommy to the bus.” Adam said as he stood up and helped Tommy stand with his arm around his waist.

“You know you didn’t have to do that,” Tommy said as Adam led him to the bus.

“Yes I did, you always fight for me Tommy Joe,” Adam said as he helped Tommy get settled in his bed. “It was my turn to fight for you. Now rest.”

“You know I love you right?” Tommy said as his eyes drooped closed. He smiled lightly as he felt Adam run his fingers through his hair.

“I love you too baby,” Adam pressed a kiss to the corner of Tommy’s mouth. “I’ll do the fighting this time. You sleep.”


End file.
